SHARE LOCK HOMES
SHARE LOCK HOMES or SLH (シェアロックホームズ) is a dance unit aimed at doing hip-hop dance covers for different famous songs. The unit's name is loosely-based on the fictional Detective, Sherlock Holmes in which, "LOCK" came from their specialization in Locking. However, "SHARE" and "HOMES" are based on the fact that they always dance as a group and is a one big family with their community.SHARE LOCK HOMES Profile SLH was originally a 3-member unit when founded, with SHIRAHAN, YUMA and RYO. TAKO became the fourth member but later left the group for unknown reasons. He was replaced by KARASU upon his retirement. SLH do dance covers together with SLH Family (their community with amateur dancers). However, they are collectively known as the "Homonculus" when they are joined by its key members. Homonculus is made up of 3 duos: DoggyStyle (YUMA and KARSU), KO2 (SHIRAHAN and RYO) and lastly, ATY (Akari and Yukari). They also hold special dance lessons together with their SLH Family allowing new people to join in. SLH is good friends with the utaite that in which, most of the songs they use is sung by him, and they perform together when having a gig.SLH's YUMA and KARASU hanging out with "that" at Naniwa SeamallSLH performing with that Members Main #YUMA #SHIRAHAN #RYO #KARASU SLH Family #ATY #Hikaruppi #Iyokan. #Johnny. (Behind the scenes) Past Member #TAKO (Main) List of Dances (2011.07.08) # "Love is War (Anti-Material Mix)" (2011.08.06) # "Kocchi Muite Baby" (2011.09.25) # "Just Be Friends" (2011.09.30) # "Finder" (2011.10.14) # "levan Polkka" (2011.12.16) # "Happy Synthesizer (1.5 speed)" (2011.12.23) # "Miracle Paint" (2011.12.24) # "Love Philosophia" (2012.06.06) # "Baby Maniacs" (2012.06.19) # "Sweet Devil" (2012.07.13) # "Kaitou Peter & Jenny" (2012.08.26) # "Ochame Kinou" (2012.08.31) # "Tenshinranman High Collar Hime" (2012.09.03) # "Karakuri Pierrot" -Jazz arrange feat. Megurine Luka- (2012.09.14) # "Kowloon Retro" (2012.09.15) # "Kisaragi Attention" (2012.09.26) # "Pusse cafe" (2012.09.27) # "MUGIC" (2012.10.04) # "Techno Break" feat. SLH, Yamatoya Kurou, Keitan, ANDY and Nyantaro (2012.10.09) # "WAVE" (TAKO, YUMA) (2012.10.13) # "Usotsuki no Usagi to Gin no Ori" (2012.10.18) # "Kuusou Forest" (2012.11.04) # "Colorful World" (2012.11.15) # "Night & Cigarette" (2012.11.20) # "Masked bitcH" (2012.11.27) # "Jingle Bell" (2012.11.29) # "Techno Break" -#Narcissus- feat. SLH, Yamatoya Kurou, Keitan, ANDY and Nyantaro (2012.12.04) # "WAVE" (SHIRAHAN, RYO) (2012.12.06) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (2012.12.13) # "Houkago Stride" (2012.12.21) # "Dragon Rising" (2012.12.28) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (2013.01.01) # "X.Y.Z." (2013.01.03) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" feat. SLH and Hikaruppi (2013.01.07) # "WAVE" (YUMA, SHIRAHAN & TAKO) (2013.01.10) # "Wonderful Nippon!" (2013.01.18) # "Error (Kero FUNK)" (2013.01.24) # "Electric・Magic" (2013.01.28) # "Wrongful Detention" (2013.02.13) # "Dorobou Night Trick" (2013.02.17) # "Imagination" (2013.02.19) # "Scissorhands" -Gero ver.- (2013.02.20) # "BABY I LOVE YOU" (2013.02.25) # "Reboot" (2013.03.01) # "Crazy ∞ nighT" (2013.03.01) # "Blackjack" (2013.03.02) # "Life is beautiful" (2013.03.07) # "Kakuranger OP" feat. SLH, Nyantaro, Mushroom and Matsu Konata (2013.03.13) # "Oha-Yo-del!!" (2013.03.19) # "Mr.MUSIC" (2013.04.11) # "Wonderful Nippon! (as Shimonoseki Penguins)" (2013.04.22) # "HALO" -ver. Gero- (2013.05.11) # "Mata Kimi Ni Bango Wo Kikenakatta (Parody PV)" (2013.05.19) # "RAINBOW GIRL" -REMIX ver. Gero feat. Lon- (2013.05.21) # "Love Philosophia" (ver. that) (2013.05.23) # "Splatter Party" (2013.05.26) # "Ura-omote Lovers" (2013.05.26) # "Mr. Wonder" (2013.05.26) # "Borderlands" feat. SLH and Kamio (2013.05.31) # "Himitsu no Kimochi" (2013.06.02) # "STEP TO YOU" (2013.07.06) # "Chocolate Train" feat. SLH and Melochin (2013.07.08) # "Uchouten Vivace" (2013.07.18) # "shake it!" (2013.07.21) # "Isshoku_Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" feat. SLH, ARSMAGNA, Sensei to Boku, and Shokupan Men (2013.07.30) # "JOYRIDE" (2013.08.07) # "Yukueshirezu" feat. SLH and Tadanon (2013.08.08) # "Uchouten Vivace" feat. SLH and Hikaruppi (2013.08.20) # "Kyou mo Harebare" (2013.09.19) # "Natsu ni Sarishi Kimi o Omofu" (2013.09.27) # "Angel Fish" feat. SLH and Akari (2013.10.10) # "Ding-Dong" (2013.10.22) # "HATED JOHN" (2013.10.22) # "*tear*" -two-step mix ver. Da-little- (2013.11.01) # "Shiryoku Kensa" feat. that (2013.11.11) # "Ochame Kinou" feat. SLH and Yukari (2013.11.24) # "Long Distance" feat. SLH Family (2013.11.28) # "Error" feat. SLH and Akari (2013.11.30) # "Heart Beats" (2013.12.07) # "Jingle Bell" feat. SLH Family (2013.12.13) # "Libra" (2013.12.20) # "Drama" -Homonculus- (2014.01.06) # "Bunmei kaika no oto ga suru" feat. SLH Family (2014.01.17) # "Two Hearts" -Homonculus- (2014.02.14) # "Love Timer" (2014.03.03) # "Byoumei Koi Wazurai" (2014.03.05) # "Sweet Devil" -colate remix- (2014.04.22) # "Inside Your Head" -Homonculus- (2014.04.27) # "Coffee Time Daisensou" (2014.05.26) # "Seisou Bakuretsu Boy" feat. SLH Family (2014.06.05) # "Sayoko" -Jazz arrange- (2014.06.10) # "Re-rewind" (2014.07.09) # "Lap Tap Love" (2014.07.10) # "(Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (2014.07.11) # "Mousou Shikkan■Girl" (2014.07.16) # "Summer Rain" -Da-Little ver.- (2014.08.22) # "PASSAGE" -Youcha ×　EVO+ ver.- (2014.09.23) # "Blessing" (2014.09.28) (Not in Mylist) # "Choco & Late" (2014.09.29) # "Deriheru Yondara Kimi ga Kita" (2014.10.08)}} Sample Video Gallery Slh photoshoot.jpg|Main SLH slh group sun.jpg slh photo.jpg slh funny dinner.jpg slh with group.jpg|After lessons slh dinner party.jpg|SLH Family slh group photo.jpg slh decorated wall.jpg aty dance pose.jpg|ATY slh group mirror selca practice.jpg|Dance practice External Links * Official Website * SHARE LOCK HOMES Twitter * Blog * YUMA's Twitter * SHIRAHAN's Twitter * RYO's Twitter * KARASU's Twitter Category:Groups